


Pride month in night vale

by Hogwarts_Avengers



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecilos Fluff, Fluff, M/M, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_Avengers/pseuds/Hogwarts_Avengers
Summary: The start of June brings scorching heat, friendly neighbors sitting outside and of course Rainbow flags





	Pride month in night vale

**Author's Note:**

> Look at all this gay 😂😂🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈

Cecil walked through the busy streets of Night Vale, the hot early June sun blazing down on him. All around him people were hanging up pride flags in the windows of shops. All called out a greeting to Cecil as he passed them. Pride month in Night Vale was truly the best time. It was one of the most excepting towns in all of America.  
Cecil reached his own house where Carlos stood on a short ladder trying to hang a very large pride flag on the side of the house.  
"Hi, love." Cecil called to his boyfriend. "Need any help?"  
"Nope, I've got it." Carlos called back before losing his balance and toppling off of the ladder. A small black box fell out of his pocket. Cecil reached down and picked it up.  
"What's this?" He asked Carlos who was clumsily sitting up, slightly panicked. He frantically crawled over to Cecil and took the box before he could open it.  
"Oh, it's nothing." He said nervously while trying to shove it back into his pocket.  
"Carlos, what is it?" Cecil dove in, to trying to take it from him.  
"Oh, uh." Carlos stuttered. "I wanted to wait until later to do this, but I guess now will do."  
"What?" Cecil stared at Carlos.  
"Well, um." Carlos started. "Ever since I came to Night Vale I have always been an outsider. And people from here don't really like outsiders so I didn't really have any friends. Until I met you. Not only did you not push me away like the others, you were kind and welcoming and I fell in love with you quite quickly. Now you know I have never been that good at expressing my feeling, so that's why it took me so long to ask you out. Anyways, what I'm getting at here is that I love you, Cecil. I always have, and I always will." He opened the small box revealing a simple but beautiful ring. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Cecil will...?"  
"Yes!" Cecil shrieked before Carlos could finish. "YES, YES, YES!"  
Carlos put the ring onto Cecil's finger and Cecil hugged him tightly.  
"I love you so much." Carlos said softly as Cecil pulled away.  
"I love you too." Cecil said before kissing Carlos.  
The pride flag fell off the house and into a neat pile next to where Cecil and Carlos sat in the grass but neither of them noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: sorry for not post on the other fic (Shattering reality) you know how busy the end of school is 😅 Anyways hope you enjoy this short fun little fanfic and happy pride from a very stressed out lesbian 😊 🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈❤️💛💚💙💜


End file.
